Marry Me
by Courageous one
Summary: have you ever wondered what kind of guy you wanted to purpose to you? well here's a story where the girl knows exactly what she wants. hope you enjoy it disclaimers: I don't own fairy tail or it's characters. T because of certain curse words.


_**Marry me**_

Written By; Naluisawsome8

 _Day 1 at Fairy Tail_

Natsu: um, Lucy-sama…

Lucy: What is it Natsu!?

Natsu: *shock* N-n-nothing. (Whimper)

Lucy: (exasperated sigh) what ever, come on I've picked out our job get in the car and start driving Natsu.

Natsu: Y-yes Mam-m-m. *gets into the car*

Lucy: * gets in as well* now what is it you wanted to ask me?

Natsu: Hmm? Oh yeah that, Will you Marry me?

Lucy: * grabs Natsu and pulls him out of the car* NO!

Natsu: (whimpers) U-u-understood.

Lucy: (grunts angrily) good now lets get going. * throws him back into the car*

Natsu: *sits back up* Kay, But may I ask why you wont?

Lucy: * glares at him* because your not the kind of guy I would want to Marry! Now let's get going.

 _ **Day 3 during a fight with other guild mates**_

Natsu: * ducks his head while holding a scooter* H-hey L-l-lucy?!

Lucy: * looks back at him* What?!

Natsu: (gulps) w-well * strands up on his scooter* Will you Marry me?!

Other guild Members: * stops fighting out of shock*

Lucy: * balls up a fist* NOT HAPPENING! * punches him in the face*

Natsu: Gah! Oomph! * stands up and bows* y-yes M-mam sorry.

Guild members: ( all whimper) Poor Natsu, don't worry I'm here for you buddy, Sooo sad!

Natsu: *stands back onto his scooter* why not?

Lucy: Because you're not the kind of guy I would want to Marry!

Natsu: U-understood.

 _ **Day 7 Eating**_

Lucy: hey Natsu, you ganna finish that? * points at his food*

Natsu: N-no, H-here take it. * passes his food over*

Lucy: * Blinks* Thanks Natsu. * smiles brightly*

Natsu: *blushes* N-no problem. H-hey Lucy?

Lucy: Yeah? What's up?

Natsu: * looks out the window and sees Gray* C-can you l-look out the window?

Lucy: Huh? * Looks out the window and sees a car outside that says marry me?*

Natsu: W-well? Will you?

Lucy: * glares at him * No!

Natsu: y-yes understood

 _ **Day22 Fighting a huge ass Monster**_

Monster: Ro-o-oar! * throws viscose attacks at Lucy*

Lucy: just give up and DIE ALREADY! * lashes out her whip*

Monster/Lucy: * hears the sound of a car engine revving* * monster looks behind its self*

Natsu: * hits Monster in the face with his car* STEP AWAY FROM MY LUCY RIGHT NOW!

Monster: *KOed*

Lucy: * blinks*

Natsu: * Opens car door* Lucy? WILL YOU MARRY ME?!  
Random Girls: Wow, now that's what I call a man. I know right? She must be the luckiest girl alive. I wish I was her. ME TOO!

Lucy: * runs over and slams car door shut* No way in He**!

Random girls: Ouch shot down, Poor guy, well so much for that.* girls walk away*

Lucy: * opens door* come on stupid, let's go home.

Natsu: * starts car* No.

Lucy: huh? * looks at him* what?

Natsu: * steps hard and fast on the gas peddle* we're not going home. If you don't say yes than I'll jump this car over a cliff!

Lucy: (no response) * crosses arms and legs*

Natsu: Fine here goes! *steers toward the nearest cliff*

Lucy: (nothing…)

Natsu: * gets even closer to cliff)

Lucy: Never.

Natsu: * Jumps over the cliff and lands on the other side and stops* WHY?! Why won't you accept me?

Lucy: because… (whispers in Natsu ear)

Natsu: * eyes widen* F-fine I understand.

 _Day 777 at the guild_

 _Lucy: *walks over to the bar*_

 _Natsu: L-l-lucy? *reaches hand in pocket*_

 _Lucy: What do you want Natsu?_

 _Natsu: I've been thinking about what you said…_

 _Lucy: * truns around completely* Oh really?_

 _Natsu: Y-yes and I agree. The car doesn't matter. * gets down on one knee*_

 _Lucy: * blushes with a stern face*_

 _Natsu: S-s-so, Lucy Ashley_ … w-will you M-marry me? * brings out box and reveals a golden ring with the fairy tail emblem on it*

Lucy: Now I'm upset. 3

Natsu: Huh? Why?

Lucy: *looks down and places a finger under Natsu's chin* Because you stole my line. * bends down with a smile and kisses him*

 **THE END**


End file.
